kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/DarkestShadow/Pt 10
Hello there, My name is DarkestShadow and from now on I own you... do 50 pushups and my homework. Now Dammit! That ship looks really weird Sailing through space while on our way to kill stuff is fun huh... until a random blob flies at us. Now to fight a monster without any weapons because we're using it to sail through space! is for Charge, is still jump, is also still block, and is Air Gyre. Lock on straight away and double tap either or to attack, whenever you see the enemy about to attack press to use Barrier which is basically a magical and sparkly form of block... oh and you can't heal, so don't worry if you die a lot. But basically just hit it a lot while using Barrier and the battle'll end after you land enough damage. You'll get a new Command Style called Wing Blade. }} After that's over and done with a cut-scene will play and we meet Experiment 626. After another cut-scene we'll finally regain control of Roxas Ven. Equip the Air Slide Command and the Mark of a Hero Keyblade and pick up the two treasure chests. Defeat the enemies then head left to reach another cut-scene. Well I wouldn't really call that a cut-scene... a door closing then having to kill a whole lotta unversed... best one EVER! Kill the unversed, then run through the now open door to find two treasure chests. Head on through the next door and it'll shut, so beat the unversed in here as well and everything will go to white, followed by Ven going through a door. A cut-scene will play of Gantu destroying Experiment 626's homemade Wayfinder (that bastard!). After Gantu ranting and 626 growling we get control of Ven again. Head through the door on the left and get the big chest o receive a map. By now both the Stopra's you had equipped should be at level 3, so merge them with a Fleeting Crystal to get Stopga with Reload Boost attached. Equip this and Fire strike (you should have it) and purchase Aero. Save then go through the door on your left in the corridor area. In this new area jump down to the bottom floor, defeat all the enemies and pick up the Zero Gravira, which we'll replace Zero Gravity with. Go over to the computer monitors and tap ... then try jumping to the platform where you entered from. jump the platforms until you see a stationary chest which you will pick up. then get to the second set of computer's and tap again to turn off zero gravity. This will allow you to get another chest on a platform to the right of you (remember to tap in the air so you make it over) that holds the Shotlock Pulse Bomb, which we will equip. Then re-activate the zero-gravity and get to the top platform. Destroy the Unversed and jump towards the sticker floating in the air, Air slide if you can't quite get to it. Then head through the door on the top floor after placing the sticker. In this next room you have to be careful around the guns, they hit you for a crapton of damage and will easily kill you, collect the treasure chest to the right of you, then jump down and collect the treasure chest to the right of the computer, then run over to the chest in the far left corner. Now, run over to the computer and activate the zero gravity. jump on to the red block floating in front of you and then jump up and collect the sticker, then air dash over to the big chest on the other platform for a Xehanort report. Then de-activate the zero gravity and get on top of the triple stacked purple blocks, head into the next area and save after collecting the treasure chest.. For winning you'll receive a health boost and a deck capacity increase, and a cutscene or two... showing Ven and 626's escape from the ship, a new D-Link and the Keyblade Hyperdrive. Hold on a minute. at the end of that world Ven was blown of his Keyblade Glider, then back in the world map he's still on it... why has this happened? Where did 626 go? will we ever see Terra or Aqua again? why am I making you equip so many random Commands? and why so many questions? find out on the next page of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, written by DarkestShadow Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough